1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of vectorizing a lot of digital data converted from analog data such as graphic information by using a computer, that is, a method of converting raster data into vector data, and to a system prepared for computer-aided logistics. support (CALS). Specifically, the present invention relates to a method of editing and converting raster data and vector data of a map or the like including buildings, sites, roads, parks, contours, rivers, fields, and letters, which is used for construction, a cadastral survey, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, only two-value (black and white) raster data has been converted into vector data. In addition, upon conversion of the two-value raster data into vector data, there is no known technique of correcting distortion of the raster data. Accordingly, graphics have been created only by using computer-aided design (CAD) software and tracing has only been performed by using a digitizer. For a cadastral survey or the like, an enormous amount of information must be processed by hand and, therefore, the cadastral survey has been difficult to perform because it requires a lot of work and time and also requires special knowledge.
Since raster data cannot be sorted with known techniques, inaccurate and meaningless crosslines are created even when two-value raster data is converted into vector data and, therefore, it is necessary to process the raster data by manual tracing.
It is extremely difficult to internationally standardize CAD data or the like, which has been created by using programs installed on different hardware conforming to various standards.
In addition, the amount of raster data is enormous and it is impossible to communicate such data over the Internet.
Since the CAD data processed by known techniques is not standardized, it is difficult to establish compatibility between a variety of CAD data created by using programs installed on different hardware.